First Born
by Linwe Seregon
Summary: Have you ever wondered about Legolas' parents and birth. This is the answer to a challenge and tells that story. AU. Chap 8- Squirrels!
1. Bad News

Disclaimer: It's not mine, it's JRR Tolkien's. I'd just like to borrow it for a while. Don't bother suing, as all I own are my DVDs and you won't get those unless you pry them from my cold, dead fingers.                     ~ Linwë Serégon

Thanks to my beta reader – Roobug.

Yes I know the time line is all wrong – but hey, who's story is it!!****

**First Born**

Chapter 1 – Bad News

'What do you mean, the baby's dead? How can it be dead? It hasn't even been born yet!' Thranduil shouted at the herald.

'I'm sorry, my lord, but the healer says that it happens sometimes.'

'But it hasn't even been born! It's not due for months yet!' He couldn't believe the news- the herald must have got it wrong. This was his first-born.

'The baby was born too soon. It wasn't ready,' the herald tried to explain. He'd never seen Lord Thranduil so distraught.

'When did this happen?' the king demanded.

'Two days ago.'

'Get my horse, I need to get home,' he snapped, stamping into his riding boots.

They had been travelling for five weeks now, slowly making their way home, nursing wounds and heavy hearts. Many had died in the combat to destroy Sauron, and many were sorely wounded. The free races of the Middle Earth had paid dearly for the victory, and that fool human had refused to destroy the Ring, instead keeping it for himself. 

A squire came to the tent's door to report the horse ready and Thranduil pushed past, vaulting onto the white stallion. He set off at a gallop, closely followed by a small band of Elven warriors. 

As the miles flew beneath the stallion's hooves Thranduil kept going over in his mind the message that he had received. He had never heard of babies being born too soon. That was the whole point; babies were born when they were ready. They were still helpless, needing constant care from their parents, but that was the way the Valar had made things to be.

Suddenly the horse stumbled and slowed to a walk. They had been galloping for five hours and the beasts were near exhaustion. Even elven-bred steeds could not run all day.

Thranduil cursed- the slowness, the war, Sauron for bringing this whole thing on them. He needed to be home, home with his beloved. She must be suffering so much if what the herald had said was true. She longed for children, so longed to fill their home with the expression of their love. But what had gone wrong? If only he'd been there, maybe it wouldn't have happened.

He gazed ahead. He could see the fringes of the Wood, of home, not so far away.

'Come, my Storm Racer, one last effort and we'll be home and you can rest. _Saes*_-' he whispered into the graceful stallion's ear '-you can do it.'

The horse whinnied as if in answer and, drawing strength from deep within, set off again at a gallop as it stove to do its master's bidding.

Within minutes, they reached the forest. Storm Racer made one last effort and dashed along the well-remembered paths leading to the palace, where he finally stopped. He was spent- his head drooped and he shivered with exhaustion, his entire body covered in sweat. But they were home. Thranduil leapt from his back.

'Thank you, thank you,' he cried giving the horse a hug around the neck. Then, sprinting towards the cave entrance, he shouted to the surprised servants, 'See to Storm Chaser.' Without waiting for a response, he burst into the main hall. 

'Where is she, where is the Lady?' he bellowed to the room. Fealol ran from a side room, surprised to see the King so soon.

'The Lady is in her chamber. The healer is with her,' Fealol replied.

The healer was with her? Why was the healer with her? Did that mean she was sick? Did that mean she was dying?

The door of the bedchamber was flung to the wall to reveal the healer bending over someone on the bed.

'Athiel, _mellîn**_, I'm here!' he cried.

'Hush,' was the stern reply from Hachon, the healer. 'I've just given her some tea to help her to sleep. That's what she needs at the moment- rest.' Hachon put his arm around the distressed Elf and led him from the room. 'Let her rest. She'll be better for it. Now what of you? You must be weary. You must have ridden hard.'

'As soon as I heard the news I had to get back,' Thranduil said, still panicked. 'I don't understand, what happened?' He pulled away in protest at leaving Athiel but Hachon only shook his head.

'I'm sorry Thranduil, it is not common among our folk, but it does happen occasionally. The baby was born too early to survive. His lungs weren't strong enough…he lived only a day. I did everything I could.'

'But why?' Thranduil demanded. 'Why was he born too soon?'

'The shock. The herald had just arrived bearing news of the battle. The shock of the losses bought on her labour. I tried everything I knew to stop the labour but the babe was born.' Hachon's eyes narrowed slightly in anguish at the remembered image. 'He was perfect, but so tiny.'

'My son, my first born son!' Thranduil couldn't stop the words coming out on a melancholy wail. 'Where is he? Where have you put him?'

'He's in the glade near where the path branches. He is surrounded by trees under the turf. He will be in Mandos now,' Hachon replied gently.

Thranduil rose from where he was sitting and walked slowly out of the Great Hall into the glade. There under the towering beech trees was a small patch of disturbed earth. He fell to his knees before it, weeping. 

'Yet another evil to lay at your door, Sauron!' he cried. 'Will this realm never be free of your malevolence?'

Moving to kneel beside the tiny grave, he tentatively reached out his hand and touched the cool earth. 'Rest easy my son, rest easy.' Tears streamed down his face, he had been so longing to see and hold this child. But now that would never happen- there was only cold earth and despair.

A soft hand was laid on his shoulder. He was gently lifted to his feet and guided to a bedchamber. Tender hands removed his boots, handed him tea, urged him to drink and then covered him with a mantle as he drifted into exhausted sleep.

_* Please_

_* *My dear_


	2. Grief and Healing

Chapter 2 – Grief and Healing

Thranduil woke much later when the sun was streaming through the window. For a moment he lay at peace until the full horror of the events of yesterday rushed in on him. He leapt from the couch, kicking aside the throw, and ran down the short corridor into the bedchamber that he shared with Athiel.

She was sitting, propped up by pillows and looking wan. When she saw him, she raised her hands. He went to her, enveloping her in his arms. They both dissolved into tears, their sorrows mingling with their cries.

Hachon stood at the door; he had been watching them both all night. It was painful to see his lord and lady in such turmoil but the tears would help, help in the healing. He gently withdrew, leaving them together to draw comfort from each other.

'I'm so sorry Thranduil- the healer did everything he could but- but when the herald arrived and said that Oropher was slain- I thought how closely you always fought…I thought you had perished as well!'

'Hush _mellîn*_, it's all over now,' Thranduil soothed, stroking her hair. 'I'm here.' Inwardly, he cursed over and over…how many more innocents would pay for Sauron's wicked scheming?

'But the baby, he was so perfect!' Athiel's voice took on a hysterical edge. 'So tiny…he never even cried. He just lay in my arms and watched- watched everyone around him. It was a though he knew that he wouldn't be staying long in Arda. He was trying to see and remember everything for when he went to Mandos. But he never got to see you.'

'Shh,' Thranduil said again. 'He saw you. He knew he was loved. When we meet again you can tell him who I am. He'll have met Oropher and the others. He'll know why I couldn't be here.'

'But when we meet- will he still be a babe, or will he grow in Mandos? Who will look after him? How will we know him?'

'I don't know,' Thranduil replied, at a loss.

Then they both abandoned words, and the silence was broken only by Athiel's now muted sobs.

Their contemplation was disturbed by a soft tap on the door; a small worried face peered around the door. It was Riawen, a young child of nearly forty years. Her parents had both been killed the previous year by an Orc intrusion. Athiel, as was her way, had taken the child into her home until relatives could be found.

Thranduil beckoned her into the room and the door was pushed open wide. The small girl entered the room carrying what to her was an enormous tray. She was concentrating with such intensity that a small pink tongue could be seen peeking out between her lips. Thranduil leapt to the rescue before it and its load won the battle with gravity.

'Thank you, King Thranduil. I've bought you both some breakfast. You haven't eaten at all today,' she declared, hands on her small hips.

Athiel could not help but smile at the girl despite her sorrow. How many times had she nagged Thranduil for not eating properly? Even with her hands on her hips in the same manner!

'That was very kind, Riawen. I am a little bit hungry.' She patted the couch. 'Come and help us eat.'

Athiel could see Thranduil pulling faces at what was on the tray.

'I made it all myself,' Riawen proudly exclaimed.

'It looks lovely. I'm sure it will be delicious,' said Thranduil as he put the tray on the couch.

It was a disaster area. There were several unusually shaped lumps of bread which had been toasted to charcoal, some sliced apple which had been all but squashed to a pulp in its dish and a pot of lukewarm tea most of which had slopped out to mingle with the spilt fruit juice. The butter dish was full of tea and the preserve jar had fallen over.

'I used the sharp knife to cut the bread, and I didn't cut myself,' Riawen said.

Thranduil just nodded, chewing hard and trying to look like it was all delicious. They sat and sipped lukewarm tea, when there was another tap at the door. Hachon entered the room, smiling at the picture he saw.

'Hachon, how nice to see you! Please, you must join us for some of this excellent breakfast that Riawen has so kindly made,' said Athiel. ' Riawen, please pour some tea for our guest.'

Riawen, who was enjoying acting the host, presented the healer with a cup of tea. He took a sip and pulled a face. He _hated cold tea. Thranduil hid a grin as he tried to hide his disgust from the attentive Riawen._

'Will you have some toast?' Athiel offered. One look was enough.

'No!' he said quickly, then saw the rather hurt look on Riawen's face at the refusal and hastily concocted an excuse. 'Ahem. No thank you. I've not long eaten. I couldn't manage another bite.'

Unfortunately his stomach promptly proved the lie by growling loudly.

* "My dear" although meaning is closer to 'my love'


	3. Maikath

Chapter 3 - Maikath

'That's it! You sit and enjoy yourself! Never spare a thought for your poor mother!'

The door to the room was flung open against the wall. It was the Lady Maikath, Thranduil's mother and since Oropher's death the dowager queen. She glared at Riawen, who quickly bobbed a curtsey and fled the room. Maikath then transferred her baleful gaze to Athiel.

'And how are you, _madam_?'

Athiel nodded her head demurely, too used to the older woman's overbearing attitude to be much bothered.

'I am well, thank you ma'am. The healer says I may get up today.'

Maikath's attention swept to Thranduil.

'I would speak to you, son- _outside_.'

Thranduil stood and kissed his wife.

'I won't be long, and then we will walk in the gardens.'

Maikath snorted her disgust at such an open display of affection and did not even wait for the door to close before berating her son.

'If you had but wed another of our own kindred rather than that woodland whore you would be holding your first born!'

'Mother, the healer said that it is not unknown for a woman to lose a baby after a shock,' Thranduil said firmly.

'Not _Sindarin_ women.'

'Yes mother, _any_ women.'

'No woman of _our_ line has ever lost a child.' Maikath tilted her chin up as if daring him to contradict her. Unfortunately she underestimated the change in her son's countenance since his return from the south.

'Athiel is of our line now, and she is suffering enough guilt without you adding to it!' Thranduil barked before realising that his tone had been as commanding as a soldier's on a battlefield. He hesitated and took a breath, trying to calm his voice. 'Please try and help her, Mother.'

'Help _her_?' Maikath accused. 'But who is going to help _me_ with _my grief? I am bereft without him- without my beloved Oropher!' Her act would have been impressive, but Thranduil had seen it too many times to be taken in._

'Don't be ridiculous,' he snapped. 'You only married to get the crown and you only stayed because you're too stubborn to go the Havens! There was never any love in this place until I bought Athiel home.'

'I loved you.' Now her voice was quiet.

'You might have done, but did you ever show it?' he snapped with such venom that he even surprised himself, but then the words were flowing thick and fast and he could do nothing to stop them. 'I can never remember being hugged, being kissed, being praised. Nothing I ever did was good enough for you or Oropher. I was never noticed except to be criticised. I was just kept away from you, my _mother. If it hadn't been for Fanáon, I would have grown untutored and unloved. And what happened to him?' Thranduil began to pace, realised what he was doing and forcefully stopped himself. His voice turned cold with bitterness. 'I'll tell you what happened to him. Because of _my father_'s obstinacy, because of _my father_'s refusal to follow Gil-galad, Fanáon was ripped apart by a band of Orcs. I watched it happen. They just kept __cutting and _cutting_…and I couldn't get to him!' His eyes were brimming with tears at the memories. 'Then I had to watch all the other others die. I had to watch my father die.' His voice turned hard. 'Do you want to know how he died? How he died __screaming?' He looked up to see the impact the revelation had on her. Maikath blanched, her eyes going wide with horror, and shook her head in denial, but Thranduil couldn't stop himself from further venting his fury on the nearest target._

'Do you realise how many died?' he demanded, 'How many talans will be without their husbands, sons, brothers? And now _I'm responsible!' He raised his hands, looking for something to do with them that could emphasise his helplessness, found nothing and let them drop again in frustration. '_I've_ got to guard our borders! _I've_ got to ensure enough food is grown! __I've got to keep order! _I've_ got to liaise with those accursed mortals! I've got to do all this and I don't even know how- Oropher never thought to tell me anything about how he organised this place, because as usual he _didn't have the time_.' He shook his head, finding himself smiling ruefully at the utter absurdity of his situation. 'I can't even find the keys to his desk!'_

'He normally left them on the night stand in his bathroom.'

The changed tone of his mother's voice made him look up in shock. He ran a hand through his hair in an unconscious gesture of surprise.

'What?'

'He always left his keys there,' Maikath continued softly. 'He'd drop them there as he walked through. I kept telling him that he'd lose them, that he should put them somewhere safe. But he never listened.' She lowered her eyes and a hint of a smile played across her lips.

Thranduil suddenly realised that his mother was trying to help. He reached across to tilt her chin up with one finger and found that her gaze was now filled with deep regret, and a strange new longing for acceptance, to make up for the time lost.

'I'm sorry,' she said in a whisper. 'I'm sorry…your father, he said it would make you weak to show you love. I- I wanted to do what was right, but I had no one to ask. He said that no son of his would be tied to his mother's skirts.'

'But why do you constantly criticise Athiel?' Thranduil exclaimed, shocked by this abrupt revelation. 'Nothing she ever does is right!'

'I was envious. You have something I never had…you have each other's love.' As if finally admitting it to herself, she raised her hands in surrender. 'I was brought here as part of a treaty between the Sindar of Lindon and your father's people. I never even met your father until our espousement.' Her eyes grew moist in remembered sorrow. 'I'm alone. I've been alone since I left Härlond. Oropher only wanted me to strengthen his blood ties to the Eldar. And to give him a son, of course. But once you were born he never spoke to me again, except to order me.' Her voice grew shrill with emotion. 'He never acknowledged me. I was an inconvenience to him. He kept telling me to go west, but I wouldn't go. I would have gone because I wanted to escape, but not to please him.'

Thranduil stared at her in astonishment. He'd always known his parents were less than lovers, but he'd never realised the extent of his father's apathy until now.

'Will you go now?' he asked blankly.

'There is nothing for me here, nothing to hold me.' Her voice turned bitter. 'I'm even more of an inconvenience.'

'You could stay,' he said suddenly. 'You could help me- help us. There's much to be done.' Hesitantly, unsure how the gesture would be treated, he offered her his hand.

'You would let me stay?' she echoed. 'After the way I treated you both?'

'_Naneth_!*' This time he caught her hand and gave it a squeeze. 'I'm going to need all the help I can get!'

Now she was smiling- really smiling, and tears of gladness were filling her eyes at this strange and newfound acceptance.

'Than I will stay, _ionnîn**. I will help wherever I can.'_

Thranduil smiled at her, unwilling to admit how the moment was affecting him as much as it appeared to have done the same to her. But he felt like he needed to say something else.

'Will you have dinner with us tonight?'

'Oh!' The invitation seemed to shock her. 'I- I mean- yes, of course. If you wish it.'

'I do. And so will Athiel.'

'Then yes, _aranîn***_. And I'll gather all Oropher's papers and keys together. I'll leave them in his- in your office.' She smiled openly and bustled away.

'_Aranîn_?' Thranduil exclaimed to the empty air. He whirled back towards the door in utter shock as everything came crashing onto his shoulders at once. 'My king? Me? Me, the king?' Shaking his head at the door as if accusing it of being the root of all his problems, he pushed it open and went back inside.

To his queen.


	4. Starting Again

Chapter 4 – Starting Again

That evening, after a dinner at which more than the usual amount of wine had been consumed, Thranduil led his slightly tipsy wife back to their chamber. She was still giggling from a very long and drunken tale that Hachon had tried to tell. He'd got the end completely wrong, which had caused a great deal of hilarity. Hachon had taken exception to the laughter and fallen off his chair when he tried to stand. He'd pulled the tablecloth with him- and the remains of the dinner.  When he had finally extracted himself, his hair was full of leftover sorrel leaves. Maikath had collapsed with a combination of laughter and too much wine and had been carried away to her bed, singing merrily.

'The white wine was particularly good tonight, don't you think?' asked Athiel as she lay across their couch.

Thranduil grinned. 'You should know! I think you and Mother were having a competition as to who could drink the most.'

Athiel pulled a face. 'Don't be silly, we were just talking. All these years and we've never had a conversation of more than a dozen words. Do you know she's really a lovely lady? I've never realised…she's always been so sharp with me up until now.'

Thranduil nodded. His mother had made a real effort, and everyone had seemed to realise this and try to be more accommodating. She had been included in their conversations and plans. Maikath in return had relaxed to the extent that she had begun the evening's storytelling.

'I've got a bit of a headache- probably too much wine. I think I'll have a quick bath before bed, it'll help me relax,' he told Athiel, rubbing absently at his forehead.

She nodded absentmindedly as she began to undo the fastenings on her dress,  watching her husband enter the bathing room. A few minutes later there was an audible sigh of pleasure as he lowered himself into the thermal bath. A wicked grin spread across her face and she swiftly removed her dress and undergarment. Tiptoeing into the bathing room she saw, as she had suspected, that Thranduil was laying with his head back on the edge of the bath. His eyes were closed and his long blonde hair floated on the top of the water. He looked so weary…and he had lost too much weight. 

Slowly and with great care, she lowered herself into the steaming water. Moving with the utmost care she slid through the water, reaching out her hand until her fingers touched his broad chest. His eyes flew open in surprise.

'I thought you were tired?' he asked.

'I changed my mind. A bath is always nice before bed.' A smile played across her lips. 'I've missed you so much, _melamîn*, in more ways than one. You've been away so long.' Her hands continued to stroke his chest, gently teasing his nipples. She smiled as they hardened and continued her caress, widening the circle until she ran her fingertips down his sides, gently scratching the skin there. As he had done for the last three hundred years, he moaned and tried to twist away- but not _too_ hard._

'You should rest,' he protested feebly.

'I can rest later. Now I want to be with you. I want you.'

'Maybe we should wait. You've only just been allowed out of bed,' he insisted.

'Hachon checked me over earlier. I'm all healed. There's nothing to stop us.' She smiled and let her voice drop to an insinuating purr. 'Maybe I want to get back into bed now.'

'I don't want to rush you,' he said again. 'I can wait!'

She sighed. He was always the gentle and understanding lover. 'You might be able to wait. I can't, and don't intend to.'

Her hands had now travelled between his legs, lightly cupping his soft pouch. She squeezed tenderly, rolling her fingers over the smooth orbs it enclosed. Thranduil was returning her smile now.

'You are a hungry little minx tonight, aren't you?'

In reply, she ran her hands along his swelling shaft. Leaning forwards, she kissed his lips gently, only just touching them, as she continued to fondle his manhood, which had risen to its complete fullness. Thranduil moaned in pleasure.

'_Don't_-' he nearly shouted. 'It's been too long! I won't be able to hold out...'

She kissed him deeply this time, her tongue forcing its way between his teeth and gently stroking the inside of his mouth. He tried to pull her onto his surging manhood but she resisted. Her hands continued to fondle him, now moving with stronger caresses. In frustration, he rose his hips upwards in time with her strokes. Again, he tried to pull her to him.

'_Saes**_,' he begged. 'Now.'

'No,' she replied, again kissing him deeply. She covered his face with teasing kisses, and softly nipped on his ears with her teeth, all the time keeping the pressure on his erect member. He began to gasp, his eyes closing in ecstasy, and he cried out in bliss as he shuddered to his peak. 

'Ooops,' she said with feigned surprise as his trembling subsided.

'You did that on purpose, didn't you?' he protested breathlessly. She flashed him a wicked grin.

'Yes. And now we can relax...and take our time...'

'_Lle naa erum bess_.'*** He stood and gently offered his hand to her. She took it willingly, gracefully rising as he pulled her towards him, crushing her into his arms. She could fell his ardour already beginning to rise again. He reached down and lifted her bodily, carrying her from the bathing room into their chamber. Then, laying her with the utmost care onto their couch, he stretched himself out beside her. Raising himself on one elbow, he gazed at her body. They had been married now for three hundred years and it still filled him with anticipation just to gaze upon her perfect form. He lifted a strand of her damp hair to his nose and smelt the perfume that he loved above all others- the fragrance of his lover, his soul mate, his reason for existing. She gazed steadily back at him, her arms thrown above her head and her breasts thrust upwards, their proud mounds inviting him. 

'I love you so much,' he said in a tender whisper. 'I would die if you ever left me. Promise me you will stay forever…until we can cross the sea together.'

'That's a foolish pledge to make,' she replied. 'Nobody knows what the Valar have planned for us. I will only promise to love you for as long as I can, and ask only the same from you.'

He replied by stooping and gently teasing her nipples with his tongue, tracing a damp line between the two peaks. She shivered. 

'Are you cold?' he drew back, concerned.

'No, _melethronîn****_, I'm not cold. It's just been so long…I'd forgotten.'

He silenced her lips with his, tenderly nipping them with his teeth, travelling down her neck and then lovingly caressing her ears with his tongue. Her breathing quickened and he now drew her nipple into his mouth, the tips of his teeth barely touching the sensitive peak. Then as it hardened he sucked, drawing a gasp of pleasure from her lips. Her hand came to his head, stroking his hair as she'd thought she never would be able to again. Her fingers played with the tips of his ears, causing him to moan with contentment. Slowly he moved towards her. Now he would pleasure her, as she deserved…

* - my love

** - Please

*** - You are one evil woman

****- my lover (male)

To read the full-uncensored NC17 version, of this chapter you're going to have to go to my website – sorry about that folks address - 

angelfire.com/trek/linweseregon


	5. New Life

Disclaimer: it ain't mine, I'm just borrowing it. Don't bother suing, all I've got is my _Next Gen_ DVDs. No Elves or Rangers were harmed in the writing of this Fanfiction. I put them back how I found them…honest!

As all ways a huge big thank you and hug for my beta reader. Thanks, I love you lots.

Chapter 5 – New Life

Athiel studied her reflection. It didn't show yet. But she was sure. She'd felt the barely conceivable fluttering of new life over a month ago now. She was just too scared to tell anyone, least of all Thranduil. What if she was wrong? The feeling could just be wishful thinking. She smoothed her gown down across her stomach. No, she wouldn't say anything, not yet.

'Have you told him yet?'

She jumped guiltily and glanced backwards, momentarily worried, but smiled with relief when she saw that it was only Maikath.

'Told who, what?' she asked, feigning innocence. She couldn't know. Could she?

'That you're with child.' Maikath smiled, trying to put the younger woman at ease. She was still trying to make amends for many years of harshness. 'When you've seen as many pregnant women as I have, you'll be able to tell as well. How far gone are you?'

Athiel was so flustered by the old queen's assurance that she answered without thinking.

'Three months. Yes three months at least.'

'That's good,' Maikath said approvingly. 'But you must tell Thranduil. He's got to be told soon.'

Athiel nodded but then lowered her eyes, unsure of how to voice her uncertainties.

'But what if…what if I lose this baby too? What if it's born too soon again? He'd never stand it!'

Maikath took Athiel's half-trembling hands in hers.

'Then why don't you go and speak to Hachon. He's been studying childbirth problems almost non-stop since you lost the first one. If anyone can help, he can. Maybe he'll set your mind to rest.'

Athiel nodded. That _was_ a good idea. Why hadn't she thought of it sooner?

'Yes, I'll do that.' She hesitated, torn between old suspicions and the strange new trust that had grown between them 'You won't say anything to anyone, will you?'

Maikath squeezed her hands in support and gave her a conspiratol wink.

'Of course not, you silly child. It will be our little secret. Then when you're happy to tell everyone, I can be as surprised as they are.'

A wide grin crept across Athiel's face in thanks and she sped from the dressing room in search of Hachon. She found him in short order tending to a young boy who had fallen and cut his knee, and watched as he skilfully cleaned and bandage the injury, before dispatching the patient with a honey sweet to rejoin his playmates with tales of his heroism. Turning around, the healer raised a questioning eyebrow at seeing her in his office.

'Are you well?'

'I need to speak to you… privately.'

Hachon nodded, and firmly shut the door. He motioned her to sit on one of the many chairs and sat opposite her. Leaning forward, he took her hands in his and sat waiting.

Athiel sat staring at her hands. 'I think I'm with child,' she whispered.

'And?'

'I'm not sure, I think I am. But I don't want to say anything yet, not until I'm sure.'

'Has anyone else any idea?'

'No. Yes.' She fidgeted. 'Lady Maikath. She says it's obvious.'

'Well if Maikath thinks you are, then there's a very good chance you are. Will you take off your dress and lay on the couch for me?'

She quickly did so, her hands resting protectively on her stomach. Hachon moved them to one side and began to gently palpate her lower abdomen. The prodding provoked another flutter, this time a lot stronger. She smiled.

'Can you feel it?' asked Hachon.

She nodded, 'It's like having a tiny butterfly inside you. I thought I'd imagine it.'

'Are your breasts sore?'

Again she nodded. 'Hot and swollen, and very sensitive.'

Now it was Hachon's turn to smile. 'Well Lady Athiel, I'm very pleased to say that yes, you are with child again. About three months, I would say.'

'Are you really sure? I don't want to tell Thranduil unless you're really certain.'

'I have dealt with many pregnant females in my time as healer. Not all of the elf kind but I can safely say that I have never examined a more pregnant woman.'

Athiel's face lit up with a smile of relief.

'Then I must tell Thranduil! I'll find him and tell him now.'

Hachon shook his head, chuckling at her sudden eagerness.

'I'm afraid you won't, my lady. He's out with a patrol, checking the boundary guard. He won't be back until tonight.'

Athiel spent to rest of the day in a haze of anticipation, not being able to settle to anything. At last she heard the sound of the horses returning in the courtyard. Unable to hold back her excitement any further she ran into the yard, straight into Thranduil's arms.

'Steady there, my lady. I've only been gone a little while,' he said.

'You've been gone _hours_,' she corrected. 'And I have something very important to tell you.'

He held her at arm's length. There was something different about her. A new gloss of beauty seemed to have invaded her. She glowed with a deeper inner luminescence.

'What is it, _melamîn_?'

'I'm with child. We're going to have a baby.'

Thranduil's mouth opened and closed several times as he groped for something helpful to say at this pronouncement.

'Are you sure? Have you seen Hachon yet?'

'Yes, she has seen me, and yes, I'm very sure. Your delightful wife is three months pregnant. You didn't waste much time, did you, you dirty old man?' said Hachon, grinning as he entered approached them. 'Congratulations.'

Everyone in the courtyard was grinning with the news; Athiel was well liked by all who dwelt in the Wood. However, some of the joyfulness seemed to drain from them when Maikath walked into the yard.

'What's all the excitement?' she asked. Although she had seemed to change since Thranduil had returned, many were still distrustful of her. How would she react to this news?

Thranduil himself, however, had no such compunctions and ran straight to his mother, sweeping her up into his arms to spin her around and around. 

'We're going to have a baby! We're really going to have a baby!'

Maikath, true to her promise, acted as surprised as everyone else, expressing her joy at the news with only a knowing wink towards Athiel who stood surrounded by a grinning assortment of the halls' denizens. At last, the Wood would be a happy family place.

'Enough, enough,' she cried to her ecstatic son. 'You'll make this old lady giddy.'

'You'll never be old mother!' Thranduil sang out merrily. 'Not now! _We're going to have a baby!'_

Maikath shook her head and clucked her tongue with exaggerated disapproval.

'_Men_! Only good for one thing. Come, Athiel we must start preparing. Clothes must be made; the cradle needs to be readied. Thranduil!' she shouted. 'Stop acting the fool, and the rest of you, get back to your chores. Honestly, I don't know what all the fuss is about. It's only a baby. Anyone would think that Eärendil was coming to stay!' Then, putting her arm around Athiel's waist, she gently led her indoors.

'Now Athiel, I don't want you exerting yourself. You must get plenty of sleep. I'll have Hachon mix you a raspberry tea to take each day. And you must eat well.'

Hachon coughed loudly in the background, causing Maikath to stop her list of instructions. She turned, glaring at Hachon and about to launch into a tirade at him for interrupting her, but Athiel placed a hand lightly on her shoulder in gentle reproof. Maikath paused for a moment and took a deep breath; it was so easy to slip back into her old ways. She smiled an apology to Hachon.

'I'm sorry Hachon, you're the healer. I would recommend raspberry leaf tea. Doubtless you will be able to suggest others.'

A sign of released breath around the courtyard could be heard from the congregation of elves gathered there as they relaxed and began to return to their duties. Hachon stepped between the two royal ladies and draped his arm around their shoulders.

'Come to my parlour,' he said with a dirty grin, 'And I'll show you my herbs.' This earned him a dig in the ribs from both of them but the trio made their way to his office, laughing and joking as they went. Hachon waved them towards the chairs and placed three goblets on the small table, which he filled with wine. Maikath raised an eyebrow.

'It's all right,' Hachon said, 'In fact I would recommend a small goblet of wine every day. It's good for the heart. Mind you, only one while you're carrying the future king.' This caused Athiel to blush a brilliant red.

'Is there any way of find out if the baby is a boy or a girl?' she asked.

'No. There're lots of old tales telling of how it's possible, but I always think that waiting to find out is the best way,' he replied. 'Now how are you really feeling? Now that you've finally told Thranduil?'

'Relieved, happy, scared.' She shrugged helplessly. 'I don't know.'

'Right then. From tonight I'd like you to have some wild yam and black haw tea. Every night just before you retire. I'm not saying that it could happen again but that should help to prevent miscarriage.'

Maikath nodded, she had heard of the tea being used in the past. 

'It's just a precaution you understand,' Hachon went on. 'In addition, you should drink as much raspberry leave tea as you can. It strengthens the womb, and will make the birth easier.'

Again, Maikath nodded, she was pleased that the healer had suggested her own idea, and as blithely as if their almost-altercation earlier had never happened.

'Have you got the makings?' Hachon asked Athiel.

'I'm sure I can find them.' she replied.

'There's no need for that,' said Maikath, 'Once Riawen finds out, you'll have to find her something to do to help. She could make the tea. That's if you feel she'd be able to do so, Hachon?' she added quickly.

Since she'd had that little _talk with Thranduil she had taken upon herself to try to make up to the orphaned child for her poor previous behaviour. She was teaching Riawen her letters, and training her in household management._


	6. Expecting

Disclaimer: it ain't mine, I'm just borrowing it. Don't bother suing, all I've got is my _Next Gen_ DVDs. No Elves or Rangers were harmed in the writing of this Fanfiction. I put them back how I found them…honest!

As all ways a huge big thank you and hug for my beta reader. Thanks, I love you lots.

Chapter 6 - Expecting

'All right. _All right! I'm awake! Stop prodding me!' Thranduil had been in a deep sleep and was very grumpy for being poked awake. What did she want now, a glass of warm milk, or another back rub? He rolled over to face her, but the jabbing continued._

'Stop that!' he demanded.

'It's nothing to do with me,' his wife replied, 'You're the one who got me into this state.'

'What is it then?' he demanded again.

'Don't call your son and heir an _it,' she admonished gently._

'What?'

'Honestly Thranduil, you can be as thick as a dwarf sometimes. It's the baby, he's moving around.'

'Why is he prodding me?'

'More than likely things are getting a bit tight in there. It won't be long until his birthing now.' She smiled. 'He's just reminding you that he's there, that's all.'

'Does he do it a lot?' Thranduil asked, intrigued.

'Constantly during the night. Why do you think I sleep in my chamber more now? I don't want to disturb you. But last night you were so insistent that I come to bed with you…'

He grinned. Yes, he had been insistent, and it was getting very difficult to make love now that Athiel was so pregnant, but they had managed last night and it had been well worth the effort.

'It was worth it,' he told her nuzzling up to her neck. His reward was what felt like a very small foot in the pit of his stomach. 'He's strong, isn't he?'

'Tell me about it. I'm sure he's playing ball with my bladder. Oh, there he goes again.' She rubbed the spot that had just been kicked and grimaced appreciatively.

Thranduil was fascinated; his wife's swollen belly appeared to have taken on a life of its own. The child within was definitely restless- hands could be seen pushing against the taut skin, and then suddenly the clear impression of a foot. He reached out a tentative hand and gently touched the outline; it was instantly withdrawn and replaced with another lump that he couldn't identify. He gently stroked this and whispered to its owner.

'Hush, little prince, your _nana_ and _ada_ want to try and get some sleep tonight. Rest quietly, it won't be long now.'

The small one seemed to shiver at the sound of his father's voice, and became still as if responding to the request. Athiel sighed in relief and quickly drifted into sleep again, snuggling against her husband, leaving him staring into the darkness of the room.

Much later, he was awoken by the sunlight streaming through the windows. Reaching across he found the bed empty and cold. Athiel was not only up, but had been up for a while. Swiftly dressing he went in search of her, finally tracking her down in the birthing room, which had been emptied of its contents. Peering inside he saw his wife, mother and Riawen busily scrubbing the walls and floor.

'Why are you doing that?' he asked, 'The servants can do it for you.'

He was rewarded with glares from all three of them. They ignored him and continued with their cleaning. Feeling left out of all the feminine bustle he wandered of looking for some male companionship. There seemed to be no one in the caves so he went outside, finally arriving in the small glen that was the resting place for their lost baby. The small bare mound had vanished, to be replaced by smooth green grass. The beech sapling they had planted in remembrance was growing well and had green leaves already beginning to sprout on its slender branches. He sat on the lawn at its base and pondered the future. What sort of father would he be? Better than his father, he was sure, but how did one become a father? There were no books in the library on the subject. How did one learn the skill? When he was learning to use the bow he had to practise, but was he to go about _practising_ being a father?

His muse was suddenly broken by what appeared to be a small whirlwind tearing into the clearing and crashing into him. As he steadied the apparition he became aware that it was in fact Riawen, very out of breath and red-cheeked.

'Quick! You've got to come! I've been searching everywhere for you! Hachon says to come straight away!'

'Calm down child! What on earth's the matter? Is something wrong with Athiel?'

'Yes! No! Oh, I don't know! She's getting pains, pains in her tummy. Maikath says it's her time. You must come or you'll miss it.'

'All right, where is she? I know that she's in the birthing room.' Thranduil suddenly panicked. 'But it won't be ready! You were all cleaning it! Where is she going to have the baby?'

Riawen was already pulling him towards the birthing rooms; the caves seemed to be full of people and many with knowing smiles on their faces. Many married elves had been through this before, but it was nice to know that even royalty panicked when faced with the birth of their first-born. They finally arrived at the birthing room, where Hachon was waiting outside. He deftly took Thranduil's arm, nodded to Riawen in dismissal and then held the king firmly with his back against the closed door.


	7. The Birthing

Chapter 7 – The Birthing

'What's happening? Am I too late? Where's Athiel?'

'Stop,' said Hachon firmly. 'Take a deep breath. You'll be no use to anyone unless you calm yourself. Athiel is inside, she's waiting for you. You have plenty of time.'

'But what do I do? I've never seen a woman give birth before!' All sorts of hideous and violently conflicting images were running through Thranduil's mind.

'Just go into the room and be with your wife. You'll know what to do.' Hachon grinned at him. 'As the Valar made you aware of how to conceive a child, so to will they make you aware of how the child will be birthed. Now go, you wife needs you.' When Thranduil just continued to stare at him in shock he wrenched the soon-to-be father away from the door, opened it, propelled him forcefully inside and then shut it again with meaning, resting his back against it and burying his face in one hand, briefly consumed with silent laughter. What _was_ it with first-time parents?

Inside was not at all how Thranduil had imagined it to be. When the women had been cleaning it was bare of all decoration, just an empty room, but now- once he recovered himself enough from Hachon's manhandling to look around properly- it was a miniature forest glade. The walls were hung with what must be tapestries depicting the dell of the Wood, the floor was covered in a soft green turf and the air was full of the scents and sounds of a perfect day in the forest. There was a small pool to one side of the room fed by a modest waterfall, its mellow sound oddly soothing. Nearby stood Athiel with her back to him. Moving forward, he engulfed her in his arms from behind, resting his open hands on her belly. He could feel the ripples of the birth travelling through her distended stomach.

'Are you in pain?' he asked, a trifle worried.

'No. Not in pain. It's a good feeling,' she said, rather distantly. 'I think I might bathe in the pool. Will you help me?'

He nodded in compliance and helped her to remove her gown, little more than a wrap, before leading her to the pool and assisting her into the water.

'Join me,' she said holding up her hands to him. He quickly removed his clothing and stepped gingerly into the water. To his surprise the temperature was perfect for sitting in. There was also a faint aroma of lavender in the air.

'This place is incredible!' he said. 'When you and _naneth were preparing it…it looked like a bare room. But now…now it's just like that little dell where we used to go when we were courting. Do you remember?'_

She nodded, smiling faintly.

'Yes…_herven-naneth__**[*]**_ said it would be like this. The perfect place to give birth to our son.' She grasped his hand and gave a gentle squeeze. 'I think I'll stay in the water for a while longer. Maybe even give birth here. It's so soothing and gentle.'

He nodded; he couldn't believe how calm he felt. Moving closer he put his hands on her stomach.

'You're not so mobile now, are you small one? Is it painful for you? Are you looking forward to joining the world or would you rather remain within your mother for all time?' Athiel's stomach convulsed.

'That was very strong,' she said with a giggle. 'I don't think he has a mind to wait to met his father. What have you been doing while I was nesting?'

'I went to the glade where we buried the first baby. I needed to think,' he said. 'The beech is budding already…there are new green leaves all over it. It is a beautiful place now.'

Her hand gripped his tighter and her eyes opened wide with surprise.

'He's coming,' she whispered. Her body told her what was expected as she drew her knees up around the swollen belly. She held her husband's hands, gazing into his eyes with surprising self-assurance.

'Don't be afraid, you will know what to do,' she assured him calmly before seeming to turn inwards on herself, concentrating on the birthing.

Thranduil looked on in wonder as this beautiful woman gave birth to his first born…his son…the small body seemed to emerge from the birth channel without any apparent effort. He bent and slid his hand under the tiny head, gently lifting the child clear of the water. There was a gasp as it drew its first breath and then a lusty cry split the air. He broke into an incredulous grin. _I have a son_!

'What good lungs you have, my tiny boy!' he exclaimed, and then hastily turned his attention to soothing the plaintive cries. 'Now there is no need to cry, you are safe, this is where you are meant to be. The Valar have sent to you live with us. We will love you and care for you.'

The child had stopped crying now and was staring at his father with eyes that were huge and deep brown with contentment. A tiny fist was inserted into his mouth and then quickly withdrawn. A vaguely puzzled expression crossed his face and then a tiny sneeze split the air. Thranduil's smile broadened until he felt as if his face would crack and he looked at Athiel in delight.

'He sneezed! Did you hear that? He really sneezed!'

'I heard him,' Athiel said.

Still grinning but without needing to consciously think about what to do next, Thranduil laid the babe on the soft cloth beside the pool and tied the cord tightly with the scarlet twine left beside it, then taking his knife he cut the umbilical. His son was now truly born, free of his mother, free in the world. He swaddled the child and then turned to his wife. She was standing now, her face glowing with joy. He handed her another cloth which she wrapped the afterbirth in, placing it to one side. Taking a large towel, he wrapped her in it and gently dried her before helping her back into her gown. When she held out her arms he placed the child into them and then quickly dried himself. Pausing only to pull on his breeches he led her to a pile of cushions and they both laid themselves down, gazing at the tiny creature that they had been given. He was perfect, miniature hands and feet all finished with finger and toe nails, tiny leaflike ears and the beginning of a soft golden down on his head.

'What will we call him?' Thranduil asked. Athiel pondered the question for a moment and then smiled, gently kissing her son's little forehead.

'Laegolass[†],' she said. 'For the beech is sending forth early leaves in greeting from his brother.'

'Legolas.' Thranduil paused, considering the sound of the word. 'That's a good name.' Looking down, he smiled and lightly stroked the baby's cheek with one finger. 'Very well, then. Legolas.'

Legolas mewed and tilted his head as his mouth quested for food. He seemed to know that his mother would provide it, but had no idea how.

'He's hungry,' Thranduil said, a hint of worry creeping into his voice again.

Athiel smiled at her husband's anxieties. He was apparently still in awe of the tiny creature she cradled, and undoubtedly would be for a good while yet. She opened the front of her gown and guided the searching mouth to her breast. Legolas latched on immediately and began to suckle, making little grunting noises. She began to sing softly to him.

_'Above you shines the brightest star,_

_A casting eye in midnight blue,_

_He smiles upon you from afar,_

_Earendil watches over you._

_Hlasta! Lasto beth nana**[‡]**,_

_Earendil watches over you.'_

'That was beautiful. Where did you learn it?' Thranduil asked.

'My mother used to sing it to me when I was young,' Athiel said. 'It's an old woodland lullaby. I know Sindarin tunes sound different but it seems right that he should learn of both our peoples.'

Thranduil nodded agreement and leaned against her side, resting his chin lightly on her shoulder to watch as the baby suckled.

They sat in silence watching the baby feed. He was soon satisfied and his head lolled back, eyes glazing in sleep and a small dribble of milk trickling from his mouth. Rested, the new parents rose and left the room. Outside they were greeted by Maikath and Hachon. Athiel gave a small curtsey to Maikath and held up her son for approval. The elder woman took the proffered bundle, unwrapped the child and then nodded, tears of joy streaming down her face. Legolas, rudely awoken by the action, rolled his head slightly to see his assailant and then burped loudly.

'The child is healthy,' she proclaimed in a loud voice, laughing through her tears at the ill-timed belch. Thranduil and Athiel were suddenly aware that the majority of the occupants of the cave were waiting for just that news.

'What name you this child?' asked Hachon, asking the ritual question normally the duty of the new grandfather.

Thranduil stepped forward. Spreading his hand in benediction over his son's tiny head replied, 'He is named Legolas.' Then Athiel took her place at his side.

'He is named Legolas,' she affirmed in a ringing voice.

Maikath held the tiny babe so that he could be seen by the majority of the people gathered.

'This child is called Legolas; he is named and welcomed by all here.'

The gathered throng replied in unison, 'Legolas we greet and welcome you. May Eärendil watch over you all your life.' They then filed past Maikath and the parents, all greeting Legolas individually. Some had bought small gifts; a fresh flower, a pretty stone, a toy. Athiel deftly retrieved the little presents before Legolas could experiment with eating them, and discreetly passed them for Maiakth to hold, unable to help noticing the way the older woman gave small, whimsical sighs at each thing. Fealol had made a child's sized bow that he handed straight to Thranduil.

'For when he is older, I will teach him as I should have taught you.'

  


* * *

[*] "Husband-Mother" (meaning 'mother-in-law')

[†] Green leaf

[‡] Listen! Hear your mother's voice.


	8. Beech Trees and Squirrels

Epilogue – Beech Trees and Squirrels

'Thranduil, have you seen Legolas? He disappeared after breakfast and I haven't seen him since. It's not like him to be gone this long without even a snack.;

Thranduil looked up from the parchment he was reading and shook his head.

'No, he's more than likely down in the glade watching the older boys climb trees.'

'I do hope he's not climbing them. He's much too young yet. He could hurt himself.'

'Athiel, the child's nearly twenty eight, stop mothering him. He'll take a few tumbles before he's fully grown.'

'I know, but it worries me that he hangs around with the older boys, they make him so reckless.'

'He's always been reckless, they just encourage him.'

She smiled and nodded with a sigh. Yes, Legolas was reckless. One day his recklessness would lead him into trouble, she was sure.

The quietness was suddenly broken by Perran, Legolas' best friend.

'Quick! You must come quick! Legolas has fallen out of the tree! He's not moving!'

Thranduil blanched and was up and after Perran within a second, not even pausing to take in Athiel's shocked gasp. 

Running into the glade he was greeted by a large crowd all gathered around a small body lying on the ground. 

'_Hachon_! Someone get Hachon!' he roared, pushing his way through the throng.

'I'm here! There's no need to shout! Calm down! The boy's fine.' Hachon was already kneeling at Legolas' side, making shooing motions with his hands to get everyone else out of the way. 'Just taken a bit of a bump on the head and cut his knee.'

'What happened?' Thranduil demanded, 'How did this happen?'

'He was climbing the tree, a squirrel jumped out on him, surprised him and made him lose his balance. He wasn't high, only a few feet,' Hachon explained calmly. 'Will you carry him back to his mother or should I?'

'He could have killed himself!' Thranduil was mortified. 'Are you sure no bones are broken? Is it safe to move him?'

'There are no bones broken and it is perfectly safe to move him. Look, he's beginning to wake up now.'

Thranduil saw that indeed Legolas' eyes were beginning to flicker so he gently scooped him into his arms and walked back to their apartments. He became aware that Legolas' eyes were now open, pale with fear.

'I'm sorry, _Ada,' he said sheepishly. '__Nana keeps telling me not to climb the trees, but I wanted to prove to the older boys that I could do it. I would have, too, if it hadn't been for that stupid tree rat.'_

Thranduil hugged his son close to him, he was only glad that he was going to be all right.

'_Ada_, don't,' the boy protested, squirming. 'All the others can see you! It's embarrassing!'

Depositing the errant child on his bed, he stood with his arm around Athiel as Hachon administered to the wounded knee.

'Now Legolas, I want you to try and have a sleep. You've had quite enough excitement in one day for so small an elf.'

'I'm not small!' Legolas objected hotly. 'I'm as tall as Perran and he's nearly thirty five.'

'Never mind that, _denn**[*]**_,' Thranduil interjected. 'You will do as the healer orders. You've given your mother and I quite enough of a scare for today.'

'All right _ada_, I'll try.'

Hachon pulled the comforter up and rose to leave. Glancing back, he could see that the young prince's eyes were already beginning to glaze into sleep.

'He'll be fine, just make sure he keeps quiet for the rest of the day. Tomorrow he can come to my rooms and I'll re-dress his knee.'

Legolas opened his eyes and gazed around him. He could hear _nana singing in the next room as she prepared his supper. She entered the room, her face radiantly serene and the voice gently chiding._

'Legolas, you should be sleeping. That was a bad fall you took from that tree- you are too young yet to play with the older boys.'

'But I want to be a hunter and warrior like then, _nana!'_

'You will _cunnîn_, you will.' She began to sing again, this time the special song that she always sang to him.

_'Above you shines the brightest star,_

_A casting eye in midnight blue,_

_He smiles upon you from afar,_

_Earendil watches over you._

_Hlasta! Lasto beth nana**[†]**,_

_Earendil watches over you.'_

'_Nana_, when I am grown will I be a warrior?'

'Yes you will be a mighty warrior. You will carry out many brave deeds and make many friends. Her loving hand stroked his head, taking away the pain.

He smiled as he drifted away in sleep. He was safe…he was home.

**This was written as a challenge from ****Lady Rheena**. She like me is fed up with Thranduil always being depicted as a less than nice person. I ask you, who but loving and caring parents could have produced such a son as Legolas.****

**Big thanks to everyone who reviewed. This potion is finished but who knows there maybe more tales from the young Legolas and his family yet!**

  


* * *

[*] Young man, (literally young boy)

[†] Listen! Hear your mother's voice.


End file.
